Lionkits Fire
by Aquatalon
Summary: "Honey shall destroy everything. Only gold and blue can defeat honey snow will die with no skill " Lionkit is gave this prophecy she is always rejected by her mother. Her life is covered in dark secrets and will Lionkit come to the end? Lionkit is born with powers and she must use this to save her clan and travel on an epic journey to find her true self! PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Allegiance

Bluewing's quest

Thunder clan

Leader

Lionstar-A golden she cat with light blue eye s and a torn ear.

Deputy

Flameheart-A loyal bright orange he cat with yellow eye's

Warrior's

Mouseclaw-A brown he cat with bright blue eye's

(Mentor of Crowpaw)

Fernslash-A pale black she cat with fern green eye's

Aquaquench-A aqua she cat with yellow eye's

Lightshadow-A gray she cat withcloudy black eye's

Honeystripe-A golden she cat with black eye's

Sunnypelt- A yellow he cat with green eye's

Thunderstrike- A black he cat with yellow stripes

Rosepetal- Redish she cat

Redtail- A gray she cat with a red tail

Taniaclaw-A fuzzy gray messy she cat with blue eyes

Miststream- A former riverclan cat

Robinwing- A red she act with a ability to fly

Leafblaze- A former medicat who quit

Rockstone- A brown he cat with a dusty eye's

Tigermoon- A round chubby apperentice

Apprentices (cats who are training to become warriors)

Shadowpaw-A black he cat with green eye's

Mosspaw- A fluffy he cat

Firepaw- A red he cat with gray eye's

Queens

Silkhair-A silver she cat with white paws and brown eyes. (Mother of Snowkit-A white she cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy long tail. Lionkit-A pretty she cat with blue-gray fur with eye's shades of dark and light green)

Rouges

Twist-A black she cat with a twisted paw

Ravenwing-A former he cat warrior with brown fur and gray eye's

Cowardpaw-A former warrior who ran off gray fur and blue eye's

**This is my first story I hope you enjoy!**

**I need ideas of a loner please include eye's, fur, personality, and what clan!**

**My grammar is a bit bad so try not to write a mean comment. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here goes I really tried hard on this please not mean comments oh and by the way the first person who comments and posts a cat I will actually use it in the story as Lionkit's friend.**

Chapter One

''Lionkit! For once in your life time, be nice to your sister,'' growled her mom, Silkhair.

''Sorry,'' said Lionkit even though she was not sorry while wrinkling her nose in disgust. She padded out of the den while her younger sister stumbled after her. From the moment she was born, her sister Snowkit had shown no skill in fighting and hunting, which are the main skills to become a warrior. As she joined her big brother at the fresh kill pile, Snowkit tripped over a rock and started to wail like a little kit crying for milk.

''There goes Snowkit again,'' said Firepaw her brother. ''Got to go'' and he bounded off.

''Lionkit! What did you do this time!'', said Silkhair as she rushed over and then murmured nice and kind words to calm Snowkit down. Eventually Snowkit yawned and sleepily followed her mom in the nursery though she was limping.

''Ugly,'' hissed Snowkit as she walked by.

"Am I?", wondered Lionkit. To find out, she went to the only place where you could look, the Medic Cat Den. Lionkit entered the dark cave. Ferns were hanging and blocking her path. She pushed the ferns aside with her paws.

''Need help,'' said a voice from behind her.

Lionkit whirled around shocked to see a pretty she cat with golden fur. "I umm wanted to drink water,'' stumbled Lionkit.

''Let me help you,'' the golden she meowed. She led the way to the water, as she turned to leave, she said ''by the way, I'm Goldenpaw. Frostheat's apprentice." She winked at Lionkit and disappeared.

Lionkit starred at her reflection. Wow my eyes! Lionkit thought looking into the water, her eyes were the most beautiful shades of dark and light green it looked good against her blue and grey fur. That proved that Snowkit was wrong. Padding out of the Medic Cat Den Lionkit called it a day. She entered the nursery she settled down next to Snowkit. A while later Lionkit was still awake she itched to explore her. Getting up she carefully made her way out of the nursery not waking her mom and sister. Only a few cats were on guard and they were talking among themselves so it was easy to pass them. As Lionkit entered the forest, she realized that this was not at all like she had imagined. It was peaceful.

''Lionkit,'' hissed Goldenpaw. "What are you doing here?" Her mouth was full of yarrow.

''I couldn't slee…,''suddenly a flame burst into the air in an image of a silver cat. "Honey shall destroy everything. Only gold and blue can defeat honey snow will die with no skill '' Stunned Lionkit stumbled back. All at once it disappeared.

''A prophesy!''. Goldenpaw stood there the yarrow she had in her jaws forgotten. ''I got to tell Rosestar!'' she started to go when Lionkit jumped on top of Goldenpaw pinning her.

''Don't you dare tell Rosestar that I was here. My life is in jeopardy I may get held back!'' hissed Lionkit.

Ok nodded Goldenpaw

Lionkit got off her and together they headed back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light flooded the Lionkit opened her eye's she dragged herself up exhausted from last night's walk. Then Lionkit realized that she was not at her den. A dark cold forest surrounded her.

Out of the shadows A cat appeared "hello Lionkit my name is Hawkfrost"

"Hi" stammered Lionkit

"Training starts tomorrow" said Hawkfrost

Lionkit nodded.

''Wake up!''

Lionkit jolted awake her sister Snowkit was shaking her.

''You kicked me'' snarled Snowkit her eyes where wide and her jaws in a half snarl. ''Mom Lionkit kicked me!'' she wimpered.

Lionkit starred at Snowkit frowning a moment ago Snowkit had been a furious and now she was a helpless kit.

''I swear Lionkit one more time and you will never be a warrior Moondawn eyes where blazing she protectly wrapped her tail around Snowkit drawing her in. ''I don't ever want to take care of you again you monster!''

Backing up Lionkit hissed "You're the worst mom ever!" Turning she ran to her favorite spot she ducked under a root of a tree pushing the fern out of the way. A small tunnel opened up leading to a feather nest. Bluekit had discovered this place once by falling into it. Lionkit sat there for a while then turned back and went to thunderclan. As Lionkit entered the den she heard her mom talking about her.

"She's so annoying I am not taking care of her!" Growled Moondawn.

"Moondawn I need you to calm down said Tigerpounce" her father "she can sleep in the apprentice den for now."

"Sleep in the apprentice den" thought Lionkit angrily "never!" Lionkit bravely headed to the nursery looking back she saw warriors eating crows. Lionkit slammed right into a black he cat. "I am sorry" said Lionkit.

"Watch whe" he stopped midsentence "I am Shadowpaw" he gazed at Lionkit with a dreamy look.

Shadowpaw come here its time to hunt not talk said Tigerpounce

Got to go and with that he and Tigerpounce disappeared.

As Lionkit curled up into her den and fell asleep. Lionkit's eyes flew open to see Hawkfrost.


	4. Chapter 3

"Your from the dark forest!" gasped Lionkit turning quickly Lionkit ran as fast as she could as the forest blured around her Lionkit tripped over a rock and fell.

"Caught you" said Hawkfrost "with my help I bet you could run 4 times faster and still not be tired."

"Get away!" screamed Lionkit angrly all of the sudden Lionkit was in her nest and Goldenpaw was looking at her worriedly.

"Bad dream?" asked Goldenpaw

A few warriors stared at her even her leader named after her looked at her

To scared to speak Lionkit nodded Lionkit walked out of the den and breathed in fresh air the wind felt good aginst her fur Lionkit dashed and went strieght to her secret hidding place. As Lionkit neared to corner she saw a tom with black stripes and one white paw shocked Lionkit stumbled back and fell.

"Hello" said the tom cautiously his eyes glowed blue but one of his eye's had a ripple of imperfection

"Your in my hiding spot spat Lionkit angrly"

"Who said this was yours" growled the tom "you smell like foxdung and something else and your pretty skinny"

Get off my terriotry or I'll get Thunderclan to go after you growled Lionkit

"Thunderclan?" said the tom all anger out of his voice "I am sorry really really sorry for saying all those mean stuff I want to join your clan I have been searching for Thundeclan for at least 3 moons."

"Three moon!" snorted Lionkit

"My name is Ripple what is yours?"

_He will be useful for thunderclan he looks strong and full of potential and looks about a moon older then I am _thought Bluepaw. Your to follow me If you want to speak with my leader ignoring his question. Lionkit pushed ferns out and Ripple followed Lionkit walked in the den ignoring thez looks her clan was giving her Ripple held his head high and looked ahead.

"Lionstar Ripple wants to join Thunderclan" said Lionkit

"Lionkit wonder why your mother named me after you maybe knowing that I will die soon" said Lionstar

"Lionstar said Ripple I would help your clan please give me a chance" said Ripple

Lionstar walked out of the leaders den...

**Thanks silver dawn! I love both of you cats so I will post the next one about Dove! I will be updating soon maybe 2 weeks from now.**


	5. Chapter 4

"All cat who can catch pry please gather around" said Lionstar "today we have a rouge joining our clan"

Mews of approvals rang out from the clearing

"Ripple you have reached the age of six moons and its the time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ripplepaw your mentor will be Lightshadow I hope Lightshadow will pass down your agility and strenghth that I taught you."

Lightshadow gingerly touched noses with Ripplepaw and they both grinned.

"Ripplepaw" congrats said Lionkit happly.

"Thank you" said Ripplepaw can I talk to you alone his grin turned into a frown

"I will leave you two alone" said Lightshadow grinning "after your done talking meet me at the elders den"

"Sure" said Ripplepaw he led Lionkit to the secret hiding place Ripplepaw turned to face Lionkit" I have to tell you I have a sister named dove and she also wants to join the clan."

"What!" said Lionkit "why did you not tell me before" her green eye's eyed Ripplepaw angerly

"Well she very sick I did every thing I can but she still sick and getting worse!" Ripplepaws voice started to tremble "Please I knew you wouldent except me with a sick cat" pleaded Ripplepaw

"Mouse brain fool" said snorted Lionkit "we always take in sick cats we don't just leave them to die"

"So will you let her come" asked Ripplepaw pleadingly

"Sure" said Lionkit "just tell your mentor"

He nodded and sprang away

Lionkit settled down her eye lids heavy with sleep curling in a ball Lionkit dreamed...

Lionkit opened her eye's to see herself in her hiding spot _I should give this cave a name _thought Lionkit "moony" said Lionkit not realizing that she had said it out loud.

Lionkit came out of the moony to catch a glimps of Ripplepaw tail in the medic cat den Lionkit padded to Ripplepaw she saw him bending over a creamy white she cat

"Hi Lionkit" meowed Ripplepaw not glancing up at her "Frostheat said that Dove will better in the next few days her cough is gone and she finally eatinga bit weak but still"

"Thats great" purred Lionkit "how was training?"

"Boring all I did was clean out the elders den I did'nt know you had a sister"

Jelousy flared up Lionkit making her stiffen "I do her name is Snowkit" Lionkit heard her voice crack when she said Snowkit.

"She is very polite and pretty" said Ripplepaw

"Sure" growled Lionkit "you dont know anything about her!" Storming out of the medic den Lionkit angrly stalked away finding Shadowpaw muching on a black bird.

"Want to share?" asked Shadowpaw

"Sure" meowed Lionkit.


	6. Chapter 5

Lionkit chewed after she finished Lionkit nodded a thanks at Shadowpaw and headed off Lionkit looked in the medic cat den to see goldenpaw talking Dove into eating a mouse. " Hi Goldenpaw meowed Lionkit"

"Hi Lionkit" said Goldenpaw cheerfully she turned her attention back to Dove "just one bit" she pleaded to the white she cat "please?"

Dove nodded and in a few gulps she had ate the whole thing

Goldenpaw gave poppy seeds to Dove and wispered so they could only hear "Meet me at sunrise tomorrow"

Lionkit nodded and padded away to see Ripplepaw talking to Snowkit. She was giggling and drawing nearer to Ripplepaw. _Eww_ thought Lionkits she marched into there conversation "Hello Ripplepaw and Snowkit" Lionkit said cooly. "Have a nice time making kits" Lionkit turned around and stalked away.

"Shut up!" growled Ripplepaw "Whats with you she's your sister your half as pretty as her" he taunted

A lump formed into Lionkit "stupid fur ball!" spat Lionkit she lunged at Ripplepaw with out streached claws power surged through her body.

"I have more experiance" sneered Ripplepaw blocking one of her swipes

Lionkit smashed her self onto Ripplepaw pinning him

"Get off him!" screeched Snowkit Lionkit only swiped at her and Snowkit fell down.

Ripplepaw flung Lionkit off and she hit the floor she got up again not at all fazed and kicked Ripplepaw right in the face he toppled over he yowled in pain.

"Stop" Shadowpaw ordered he dragged Lionkit away from them

"Whats wrong with you!" growled Shadowpaw "Lionstar is about to get you apperticed her seeing you would be the end!"

"Sorry" meowed Lionkit "Ripplepaw gets on my nerves he is so clueless" she wrinkeled her nose.

"Clueless meaning you like him?" asked Shadowpaw jelously

"What!" said Lionkit angerly "What makes you feel I like that stupid fur ball I just kicked him in the face for Starclans sake!"

"You better say sorry" said Shadowpaw sounding a bit more relived

"Sure" mumbled Lionkit she headed were they were "I am sorry" said Lionkit looking down I hope you will forgive me Lionkit widened her eye's and made them look sad she even tilted her head.

"It was nothing" said Ripplepaw his face was only a little torn "I just talked to Snowkit to make you feel" he trailed off and left.

"I hate you you are ugly you took my Ripplepaw" spat Snowkit angerly her ear ws torn and she limped to the medic cat den

"I am not and I did not take your Ripplepaw!" shouted Lionkit she turned away blocking what Snowkit said next

Clanmates chuckled at there fight.


	7. Chapter 6

Lionkit angerly stormed into her den not paying attention to what her clan said a while later Lionkit fell fast asleep. As Bluekit curled up into her den and fell asleep. Lionkit's eyes flew open to see a silver she cat standing over her.

"Who are you?" asked Lionkit sleepily. This was the same scenery she had last night.

"I was sent by Starclan to help you with your training." said the silver cat. "My name is Ripplestream I was born with a power that you couldn't imagine" she leaned closer to Lionkit and whispered so quietly that only she could hear "I have the power to fight without getting hurt."

Lionkit's heart beat wildly "Do I have a power" asked Lionkit

Ripplestream glanced at Lionkit sorrowfully she turned her head not glancing at Lionkit "I think you do." whispered Ripplestream "but I hope you don't the powers always come with a curse."

Breaking the silence Lionkit asked "are you going to teach me how to train?"

Ripplestream nodded "I will first teach you how to listen "

"Listen?" asked Lionkit confused

"Yes" listen said Ripplestream "I want you to close your eyes "

Lionkit closed her bright blue eye's she strained to hear still no sound, only the faint breathing from Ripplestream she tried again and again but nothing. "I can't hear anything!" growled Lionkit but Ripplestream only continued to breathe not once she opened her eyes. So Lionkit tried again at first she heard a faint chirp but it soon grew louder It sounded like a bird but was to high pitched. "Ripplestream I heard something!" said Lionkit excitedly

She smiled faintly "What did you hear?" asked Ripplestream

A bird!"

Ripplestream's smile widened "now I know what power you have."

"What is it?" meowed Lionkit her breaths came in short rapid gasps

"The power to fight without being hurt and to listen from a far distance" you are lucky you barley avoided a curse. Ripplestream's eyes gave hints of sadness. Good bye for now and with that she disappeared.

Lionkit opened her eyes to see the sun peeping out. A new day thought Lionkit a fresh start she wondered if her brother would teach her some battling moves she headed out. Lionkit glanced around to see Shadowpaw stretching. Shadowpaw would you mind if you taught me some of your moves? Asked Lionkit she was in a much better mood then yester day because of her powers.

"Sure" he nodded "I will teach you the first move it's called the swipe and buck". Shadowpaw swiped at the air leaped at the ground and kicked." So you first have to swipe to cause the enemy to flinch once there hurt you leap towards there belly the enemy immediately jumps at you so they think you made a bad move and… bang you kick them right off!"

"I want to learn" meowed Lionkit excitedly she swiped leaped in the air. Lionkit leaped up out stretching her claws out and rolled out then she flung herself up." Was that good!" panted Lionkit

"Perfect!" said Shadowpaw amazed. "You're a natural"

"Thanks." said Lionkit happily she bounded around the camp her energy had returned

Shadowpaw shook his head in amusement I have to start training Lionkit"see you tomorrow." he padded away now happy because he started to think Lionkit liked him.

A messy gray she cat crashed straight into Lionkit causing her to stumble "Watch it!" snarled Lionkit

"Whaaaaaaa!" wailed the gray she cat.

Lionkit was shocked of this outburst "are you o.k."

Her response was louder wails.

"Tianaclaw come here right now." called Lionstar she trotted in his den still crying and now grumbling under her breath.

That was odd thought Lionkit she started to chuckle. Her ears strained to hear what Lionstar was saying to Tianaclaw. After all it was one of her power and she really wanted to see why this warrior was crying.

"Why are you crying Tianiaclaw" asked Lionstar gentely

"I got rejected by Rockstone!" wailed Tianiaclaw

"Why don't you just rest I am sure you will feel better I'll ask Frostheat to give you a poppy seed." Lionkit could hear Lionstar sounding relived she must have thought it was worse she could imagine Lionstar chuckling to herself and telling this to her elders. Her head started to throb but Lionkit continued to listen but a strong wave of pain passed through her senses snapped back and she looked around her vision was blurry Lionkit rapidly blinked and shook her head clearing her vision. I do have limits thought Lionkit she thought having powers were unlimited. Lionkit yawned and sleepily led herself to the den. _If I fall asleep I get to see Ripplestream _thought Lionkit happily she did not need Ripplepaw as a friend he had Snowkit. Snowkit limply curled up next to Moondawn. So Lionkit dragged her nest away and closed her eyes. Lionkit restley tossed around waiting for sleep. _Come on fall asleep_ thought Lionkit angerly she tossed around some more. _Forget about sleep_ thought Lionkit. She carefully made her way around not making a single sound. A Black cat slipped its way past the guarding cats like usually they were talking. _Strange _thought Lionkit she didn't remember any black cats in thunderclan. If I follow him or her maybe I can get some information and become a apprentice early! Spotting a tree Lionkit climbed up using her soft claws.

"Did you hear anything?" whispered a gray she cat on guard.

Lionkit peeped out of the tree to see Taniaclaw what a surprise smirked Lionkit rejected. Suddenly Lionkit knew how dumb she was she could have used her powers! Lionkit inched her way down but sliped now Lionkit was hanging on a twig that was ready to snap. A few mintues later she felt her paw start to cramp it tingled a slight Lionkit knew it was not a good sign her Elders had told her something about blood and rotating I knew I should have paid more attention. Starclan I'm slipping thought Lionkit with a loud snap Lionkit dropped like a rock and hit Tianiaclaw who just happened to stand just right above her .

"Ow!" yelped Tianiaclaw her yelp rang around the clearing

"Sorry I didn't see you there" said Lionkit apologetically.

"You just fell out of the sky I am really going crazy" said Tianiaclaw she stretched her claw out to make a impression to not mess with her.

"Are you fine?" said a muscular tom his fur was brown and had bright blue eye's

Tianiaclaw just wrinkled her nose and stalked away

"I am sorry if I hurt your feeling." mowed the brown cat "I just never felt the same way as you"

That's Rockstone thought Lionkit she smiled remembering

"Why where you up in young kit" snapped Rockstone "you should be with your-"

"I'm not that young!" growled Lionkit "My ceremony is only in two days you fox dung" she spat at the ground "I am not a baby and I have no mother!" Lionkit's screamed that it echoed off the walls of Thunderclan." Own friend hates me!"

Rockstone flinched and took a step back he had no experience with angry kits.

**Well thats about it for now I am so glad I updated but I have school and other stuff It may be a while but I will continue. :)**

**Me:Hmmm any way I like avatar the last air bender! **

**Lionkit:What?**

**Me: I LIKE AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER!**

**Lionkit: Sure...Is it like a place.**

**Me:No its a TV show but I love it. I love zutara storys!**

**Lionkit: Whats a TV?**

**Me: Forget it you will never understand**

**Lionkit:Umm ok**

**Me:Maybe I will write a story about them!**

**Lionkit: Story?! I know what you mean! But write is new to me.**

**Me: Sure...**


	8. Chapter 7

"Just take a deep breath" said Rockstone he took another step back as Lionkit took a step forward.

Lionkit angerly glared at Rockstone she pawed the ground and lunged at Rockstone she swiped at his face pureposely missing he flinched and that was when Lionkit attacked she leaped towards his belly Rockstone smiled in triumph as he jumped on her. Lionkit flew up wards barely managing to throw Rockstone off _so much for kicking butt_ thought Lionkit

'Lionkit I command you to stop!" shouted Tianiaclaw Lionkit paused to look at her but Rockstone knocked Lionkit in the head and fell unconsious.

Lionkit felt the world spin in front of her and then blacked out.

"How dare you!" spat Tianiaclaw "you just hurt a kit!"

"I wasnt me who started it" defended Rockstone "Lets just keep this secret to our selves" Rockstone moved closer to Tianiaclaw but she just swiped at his face to cause a bleeding scratch.

"Oww!" hissed Rockstone "I thouht you liked me!"

" Liked you!" spat Tainaclaw "More like follow you around and do everything you asked!"

"Tianiaclaw I am sorry" said Rockstone "Can this just be our secret please!" he begged

"No" said Tianaclaw firmly "you are more cruel then I relized I just needed someone to open my eyes "she stalked forward and picked Lionkit up and went in the medic den.

"But." begain Rockstone but Tianiaclaw had gone he felt as part of him had left _I will deal with this in the morning _thought Rockstone he dragged himself his warriors den.

**This is a really short chapter sorry! I only did it in 3 min. But I liked how Tianaclaw found out that Rockstone was just a mean tom.**


End file.
